1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a high voltage battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, hybrid systems are necessarily equipped with an HEV high voltage battery to achieve high power efficiency.
However, a human body may be seriously hurt by the DC voltage of 100V ˜300V of the HEV high voltage battery while electric components may be damaged in a mis-operation.
Accordingly, the HEV high voltage battery mounted in vehicle is equipped with various interlock type safety devices preventing the high voltage portion from being exposed and strengthening safety.
However, although the interlock type safety devices strengthens safety for the high voltage portion by preventing separation from the high voltage cover, it is inconvenient to maintain or separate the safety cover and the cost is necessarily increased, because the structure is complicated by the interlock.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.